Heart To Heart
by Squeaker-Dee
Summary: Envy simply went out on a hunt to satisfy his thirst for blood, when he comes across something...different. Warning; Blood and Gore.


Disclaimer; I do not own anything FMA related, that belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I do own Rika, along with Emma 2, who also does. Shared copyright! And I do own the story, it is of my imagination and is therefore mine, mwhaha!

Warning; Blood and gore.

* * *

The brisk and cool air brushed against his skin with a rough texture of the rough skin of a snake. Violet eyes watched the empty and grim street below with malice, watching and waiting. He was perched up above a dingy and filth-ridden alley-way, sat on the edge of the building beside it, waiting. Not long after his patient wait began, two beings came into the sight of his venomous amethyst eyes. One walking straight into his alley and the other walking a few feet away from it.

With the obvious target chosen, Envy rose to his feet, waiting for the right opportunity to make his entrance. His oblivious target was a female, of about twenty, wearing a simple knee-length brown dress and carrying a basket filled with bread. With his menacing grin set, Envy leapt off the building and landed silently in the shadows, close to the unsuspecting women. The female was not far from the homunculus now and that passer by who could interrupt Envy and his fun was just passing by the alley now, he assumed. Envy doubted that, that human would see him anyway; the dark hood covering its body was large enough to fit about two heads in there and so it easily covered the passer-bys eyes easily.

Just as his eyes fell back to see his pray, she had just walked past him and was about to leave the alley. He morphed his arm into a clean and sharp spike, ready to slice this women apart without any mercy. He shifted his foot into the light, ready to pounce. Ready to catch his pray. He was just about to take her, he was only just about to make her beg for her life, but she had to spoil it by chipping the passer-bys elbow as the being rounded the corner into the alley. _Damn!_

The shadowed figure stumbled forward slightly, grabbing the women's earth-brown dress and dragging her down too. Envy retreated further back into the shadows as his first pray had landed on her side, her arm lingering in towards him. The sin held in his tickling snicker as the women whimpered in pain from the smallest graze on her arm. "Oh..."  
She muttered, lifting her arm up and examining it. "It hurts," her face fell flat to the dirt of the alley, "ow, ow, ow" She cried helplessly to herself, rolling over onto her back and holding her arm. Envy smirked with malice. _This little human is so weak; she'll be fun to play with._

Amethyst eyes glanced over to the hooded figure, who was on all fours, staring in the women's direction. The sin didn't need to see the eyes, he could sense the cold-hearted glare just from the two shining orbs that glowed venomously in the little light. The hazel haired women gasped, realizing that she was being watched. She turned her head to the figure and lifted herself onto her feet, her knees smudged with mocking grime from the ground. Smiling warmly, she held out a hand for the stranger.

The figure's head tilted up, the hood sliding back a little. With painful hesitation, the figure's slender hand hovered up and fit clean into the other females hand, who in turn helped the stranger to its feet. "There," she smiled, dusting off her hands on her dress, "no hard feelings?" The figure remained silent and simply stared at the women. She blinked, her smile fading. "Is there something wrong?"

Envy snorted as silently as he could as to not get noticed. _Hell yeah there is! Why didn't I get out there earlier and just slice them both up!? Its not like they can fight back, they are just humans after all!_ The sin placed a hand on his hip and slid the spike through his hair impatiently; waiting for the two to shut up. After all, it was his night off and it wasn't like he needed to be somewhere. Why not put up with a little dinner enter show before the entre'?

The figure nodded, lifting its free hand and pulling back its hood. "Yeah, there is" With the hood down, both Envy and the women found that the being was in-fact a female. Her hair was short and messy, it grew down to her chin and was in a tiny braid at the back and was a deep purple colour. Her skin was sickly pale with gray dirt smoothed onto her cheeks. Her eyes were violet and set to deathly-glare-mode. Whilst the rest of her body was encased in that thin piece of dark material, Envy could still see her arms and some of her legs, they were thin and slender, also covered in dirt like her face. Her eyes glanced over to the shadow where Envy was watching her.

Envy flinched. _Damn it! Can she see me!?_ There was a long, agonizing moment of stillness and silence. The long moment where Envy kept cursing himself for not attacking yet. Why was he _sparing_ these _humans_? Why was he giving them _time_? If he had acted long before, this would be over with and he could catch up on some more human pray or even get some of the rest that he deserved.

However, luckily for Envy, the moment passed and the unusual girl turned back to the women. She sighed. "I promised myself that I would never touch one of you... Ugly human things again, but..." Her arm was snatched from the other females grip and shot forward at the women's chest. For that split second, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The once brisk air now smooth around her arm, pulsing sliding over the pale skin as it flew forward. The older women's body frozen, her chest moving faster and harder from the panic written on her face. There was a sound of an enraged growl and the heart beat of the wind before the final and sudden, _CRUNCH!. _

Envy blinked. Completely bewildered by the sight. Never before had he seen something like this. Something as uncommon in the world of the humans as this. As he stared, his mouth dropped open a little, his spike morphed back into the arm that matched his most favored form. _What the hell?_

The hazel women's eye dimmed, pupils dilated and her body want limp. Gravity took over her rag-doll body and pulled her down, slamming her into the ground with immense and unkind force. During the journey down, the puppet strings of blue and purple stretched and snapped as the purple girl held the still beating organ in hand. The crimson juices dripped from the item in her hand and caressed her skin, licking at her skin as they trailed around her knuckles and dripped to the ground below.

Then, the girl parted her pink lips, showing off her crimson stained teeth. She then brought the throbbing muscle close to her face, her red tongue slipping out from its hiding place and stroked the organ tenderly. Envy's lips twitched into an insane grin, gobsmacked at what this human-no, this _thing_- was doing. Her tongue retreated into her mouth as she glared down at the organ. "Yuck," she twisted her face in disgust, "it tastes sweet. Like apples..." She arched a brow and pressed the muscle against her closed lips, her nose resting on the top, taking in the intoxicating scent. "But... It smells so good"

Her lips parted once again and crunched down hard on the clay like organ. Thrusting her head back, she tore away the slowly dying organ. Chewing with a disgusted face, she crouched on the floor.

Envy chuckled, catching the girls attention. She flung her head to the shadows, the muscle now sagged between her thin fingers and hovering over her lips. The sin stepped carelessly out from his domain, waving a hand. "Hey!" He sang, advancing over to her.

The girl brought her hands in close to her chest, her knees up in front, as if protecting her. "You sure do look like your having fun there, kid" He told her smoothly, his shadow falling over her like a possessive and predatory blanket. The girl shuffled away, staring darkly at Envy with caution. The sin closed his eyes and smugly waved a hand. "Oh please, don't let me interrupt your fun. Do carry on"

Envy felt his smirk grow wider as he heard another crunch and felt something splatter and squish between his naked toes. His eyes snapped open. glancing down at his foot, which was now covered with crimson. The sin snickered dryly, falling down and landing on his rear. He took a hold of his ankle, lifting it to his lips. He sensed the girl stop eating her meal and watch him as his tongue travelled between his toes, lapping up all the blood. "Hm," the sin allowed his foot to drop back to the ground. "You are right, it does taste like apples, yum"

Envy then placed his elbow on his knee, resting his chin on his open palm, watching the girl with great fascination. She was something he had never seen before. She seemed so ordinary at first and then turned out to be something out-of-the-ordinary. He was surprised that the military hadn't caught onto her yet. He was actually surprised that his master didn't know about her, or that she didn't have himself or one of the others find her and capture her. Now that he thought about it; what would his master do if he brought this freak back with him? Would she reward him? Or would she just toss this thing out on the street?

He snarled. Like he cared what his master thought. This thing was going around killing humans, tearing out their heart and eating them like candy. And Envy found that amusing. He loved to see humans suffer. He loved to feel their fresh and warm crimson on his pale skin. He loved their screams and begs. Even though Envy felt somewhat disappointed that he missed out on making a human suffer, he felt some relief that there was someone out there beside himself making them bleed and suffer.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked casually, yet again catching the girls eyes. She glanced at him and then down at the ground, hair shadowing her eyes. "It's Rika..." The sin chuckled, leaning in closer to the girl, who shuffled away some more. "Rika, huh? Such a human name for such a inhuman thing" The girl, now identified as Rika, shot a poisonous glare at the sin, taking yet another chunk out of the pink muscle in hand.

"I'm a monster, not a human. I _hate_ those ugly human things and yet," she lowered the organ, hanging her head a little, "I rely on them so much, just to survive" Envy arched a brow, his hand flew at Rika's face, catching her chin and forcing her to face him. He placed a hand on his own chin in though as he examined her face. "Well, you do look human. It must be one hell of a grudge you got against yourself for _looking_ like 'em huh?" The sin shrugged and rose to his feet, releasing the girl. He turned on his heel to leave. "You know something? I really like you kid. Keep up the good work, m'kay?" He gave her a small wave before storming forwards, back into his lair of shadows.

_Hm. A little psycho with a heart. How fitting..._

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot here. Something else I wrote a while ago, for a friend of mine who was feeling a little down so I wrote a story where a character that we share somehow ends up in Ed's world and meets Envy. Before you all ask; no I don't know how she got there, she just did.

No, Envy doesn't like her in a romancy way, its more or less someone who would provide him with some entertainment.

No, she isn't a homunculus, she's a monster that me and my friend have created.

Well, I'll be seeing you around.

TTFN.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
